


Мать

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Всё заложено в названии.Канон: сериал "Сумеречные охотники" с элементами книжного канонаПредупреждение - упоминается канонная смерть персонажа.





	

Мать.  
Магнус так давно не произносил это слово, что почти забыл его смысл. Многие из его клиенток-примитивных были матерями, но это никогда не имело отношения к делу, с которым они приходили. Среди нежити ответственные родители встречались ещё реже, чем среди людей альбиносы, а нефилимы... Первая за много лет сумеречная охотница, которая могла бы по праву зваться матерью, была для него не более, чем Мариз. Мариз из Круга. Самой ярой ненавистницей нежити из всего рода Трубладов. Мариз, которая ненавидела лично его, Магнуса Бейна, хотя он вроде бы не сделал ей ничего плохого... хотя, может, и сделал, тут не упомнишь. Он видел её с детьми спустя год после изгнания из Идриса: маленький темноволосый мальчик, выглядевший суровым и сдержанным, и крошечная, недавно родившаяся малышка, которая должна была купаться в материнской заботе и ласке, но для этого она появилась на свет не в той семье. Вместо матери Магнус тогда увидел лишь воина и вождя, который однажды поведёт своих детей в бой вместо того, чтобы защищать их.

Со временем он пересекался с Мариз всё реже и реже — Валентин был убит, и Институту не требовалось так же часто обновлять свою магическую защиту, как во время войны. Магнуса позвали снова, лишь когда считавшийся мёртвым Моргенштерн внезапно объявился, и хотя прошло уже больше пятнадцати лет, его, как и прежде, покоробило то презрительное: «Маг,» — едва Мариз увидела его в дверях.

Разумеется, она постарела, дети её (теперь уже трое) выросли, но кое-что осталось неизменным: Мариз всё ещё была их командиром, а они — даже самый младший — оставались её преданными солдатами. Готовыми на любой поступок ради сомнительного долга сумеречного охотника. Готовыми пожертвовать собой в то время, как должно было быть наоборот. Когда Александр, уже почти его Александр, собрался пустить свою жизнь под откос, потому что за него решила Мариз, Магнус как никогда остро ощутил это. То человеческое, что ещё оставалось в нём, тщетно надеялось на материнское самопожертвование, он даже не осознавал до конца, за что, собственно, боролся: за своего Александра или против Мариз, женщины, решившей загубить старшего сына и дочь ради эфемерных правил и собственной гордыни. Она просто напрашивалась на то, чтобы её планы разрушили, когда она почти уверилась в их исполнении, — и потому для Магнуса поцелуй с Александром под ошарашенными взглядами гостей на свадьбе был наполнен бешеным восторгом и бешеным же злорадством. Она получила своё. Он был отомщён.

Но всё же, искренне, где-то в глубине души зла он ей не желал. Ни горя, ни боли, ни тем более потерь. Тем печальней было видеть Мариз в числе тех, кто оплакивал погибших после жестокой битвы с Валентином. Только оплакивала она не мужа, не дальнюю родню, а самого младшего сына, который бой и издали-то увидеть не успел. Магнус стоял поодаль, не в силах подойти к сгорбленному Роберту, к призрачно-бледному Александру и такой же Изабель... к безудержно рыдавшей Мариз, державшей в своих ладонях безжизненную детскую ручонку.

Этого он не хотел. Никогда. Родители не должны видеть гибель своих детей, видеть, как они превращаются в нечто иное, чужеродное, неживое. А если такое и случается, мать должна мужественно вытерпеть всё до конца, поддерживать угасающее дитя, но если... если не хватает своих сил, если уже ничего не изменить, что тогда? У кого есть право её судить и попрекать?

Не у него, уж точно. Магнус сдался. Оплакивал непожившего ещё маленького нефилима вместе со всеми. Говорил слова поддержки и сочувствия, впервые за много лет искренне переживая гибель существа, которого он и не знал почти. Но горе Мариз, горе матери, прощало ей все прошлые проступки.

Ей и той женщине, которая когда-то произвела Магнуса на свет и сама же от него отказалась


End file.
